


De Bugul Noz

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Ze zijn zo afschuwelijk dat men zegt dat af en toe een mens zal sterven na een getuige. Mathew vindt een in het bos, en terwijl hij niet sterft, dat is niet de enige verrassing in petto voor hem.





	De Bugul Noz

**Author's Note:**

> Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.  
> ________________________________________  
> Dus, ik wil mythologie en dit (hieronder) was alles wat ik kon vinden online over dit schepsel en dan is dit verhaal kwam net in mijn hoofd, terwijl ik op zoek was het op, dus ik ben het delen van het hier.  
> ….  
> ________________________________________  
> Bugul Noz (Keltisch)-uiterst lelijk, maar vriendelijk, bos geest  
> In Bretonse overtuigingen, de Bugul Noz "Night Shepherd ") is een sprookjes geest die woont in de bossen van Bretagne. Hij is de laatste van zijn soort en wordt gezegd dat het ongelooflijk lelijk, dat veroorzaakt hem nood. Zijn verschijning is zo vreselijk dat zelfs de bos dieren hem vermijden, en hij schreeuwt soms om mensen van zijn benadering te waarschuwen, zodat hij hen niet zal bang maken. Hoewel niet kwaadwillig (inderdaad, nogal vriendelijk en zacht), hij is altijd alleen vanwege zijn afschuwelijke visage.  
> Ze zijn zo afschuwelijk dat men zegt dat af en toe een mens zal sterven na een getuige.  
> De Bugul Noz vindt een vermelding in een brief van inleiding tot een deel van het boek "The Fairy Faith " in Keltische landen, omgaan met Fairy Faith in Bretagne. Anatole Le brutale, hoogleraar Franse literatuur, Universiteit van Rennes, Bretagne, vermeldt de Bugul Noz aan de auteur, de heer Wentz. In deze vermelding, de Bugul Noz lijkt minder beangstigend in uiterlijk. In plaats van een geest te worden gevreesd hij zou kunnen, "voldoen aan een gunstig kantoor, in het waarschuwen van de mens, door zijn komst, die nacht is niet gemaakt voor slepende in de velden of op de wegen, maar voor het afsluiten van zichzelf in achter gesloten deuren en gaan slapen. Deze herder van de schakeringen zou dan zijn, neem het totaal, een soort goede herder. Het is om onze rust en veiligheid te garanderen, om ons te trekken uit excessen van zwoegen en de Snares van de nacht, dat hij dwingt ons, gedachteloze schapen, om snel terug te keren naar de kudde. "  
> Bugul Noz:  
> Een repulsively lelijke Fey die diep in het Bretonse bos woont. Ze zijn zo afschuwelijk dat men zegt dat af en toe een mens zal sterven na een getuige. Ondanks hun uiterlijk, echter, de arme Bugul Noz heeft een zachte en gastvrije karakter. Seelie

Ivan is een afschuwelijk monster, bestemd voor eeuwig worden geschuwd door de mens, maar een mens genaamd Mathew is leuk om hem en zegt dat hij niet bang is. Dus het monster volgt hem terug naar huis om te zien waar hij woont en eventueel zien of hij kan misschien zien hem weer ergens.  
________________________________________  
Te laat, Ivan besefte dat zijn gesprekken niet had gewaarschuwd voor de mens. De geur die hij had gedacht dat hij moet zijn vergist te ruiken zo dichtbij was niet een truc. Er was een mens, en dat de mens was nu recht voor hem.

De mens keek naar hem, lavendel ogen breed en geschokt.

Zijn eigen paarse ogen vergrendeld en hield de mensen, ook hij kon niet weg te kijken, noch wist hij wat hij nu kon of zou moeten doen.

Hij moest mensen vermijden, en hen nooit laten zien.

Wat was hij nu te doen?

"Wees niet bang, " hij smeekte de kleine blonde voor hem.

De man zichtbaar ingeslikt en fluisterde, "oke."

Echter, ondanks hoe moeilijk het was geweest voor Ivan om hem te horen, het merkte ook de eerste keer dat iemand ooit had gesproken met hem voor, en het maakte hem warm te voelen binnen.

Toen hij glimlachte vanwege dat, de mens gaf een wankele, maar er nog steeds glimlach terug in ruil.

Een of andere manier, ondanks deze ietwat wankele eerste ontmoeting, dit was niet de eerste keer dat ze elkaar ontmoetten in het bos uit achterkant van het huis van Mathew, noch was het de eerste keer dat ze spraken, of meer dan slechts een paar minuten in ontzag van elkaars bedrijf.

Na dit, goed, zou het zelfs kunnen worden gezegd dat zij vrienden werden, alhoewel zij een beetje van een oneven duo waren.


End file.
